To Whom It May Concern
by TheAntiSocialButterfly
Summary: "Why do you even waste your time Lydia? He's not going to come back!" The words hurt more than she would ever show "Listen, I know you don't understand but maybe if I send these letters, maybe if I can just trigger something... He'll come back, he'll have to" A Jackson and Lydia Fanfiction Lots of SMUT
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

His hands, They were everywhere and she couldn't lie she was enjoying herself maybe a little too much given the fact that her back was currently pressed against the cool surface of a wooden desk. "Mmm" she moaned arching her hips into his caressing the smooth baby silk hair that rested just at his neckline, "you like that?" he questioned in a low, husky voice leaning down further to give her earlobe a tiny nip. Lydia only nodded and pressed her body further into his he had that superhuman warmth she had craved since... since _he_ left.

"Are you a virgin?" he questioned his hands placed strategically on her perky mounds as he molded her to his palms Lydia gave a short, nearly humorless burst of laughter "you're serious?" She asked cocking her head to the side in awe Aidan gulped and nodded. She then wrapped her lithe legs around his waist tighter and reached a hand between their bodies to fondle his straining manhood through the denim of his jeans

"Would a virgin... do this?" she asked coyly massaging him into gasping moans he shook his head violently and lay her back down onto the table. He slid his large hands to her ass and eased her lacy purple panties down her legs stuffing them greedily into his pocket "hey!" she squealed slapping him on his steel like stomach he only shrugged and donned a mischievous grin.

Lydia used her tiny feet to push his pants and boxers down his hips "wow" she whistled this guy was severely well endowed_ 'but not as much as-' _she quickly silenced the nagging voice in her mind before coaxing Aidan to move closer. "Try not to scream" she whispered sexily in his ear guiding his length to her heated center a growl escaped his lips as he surged forward '_ow' _she thought as her head knocked against the wall the table lay against.

A few thrusts and sloppy kisses later the young werewolf came with a throaty moan, Lydia barely following behind with a less than powerful finish. "That was amazing" the boy moaned groping Lydia in all of the wrong places she resisted the urge to shudder, after all only _he _knew were to touch her post climax. Lydia gave Aidan a tight smile snagging his pants from the ground and retrieving her panties he frowned but was quickly distracted once she bent over to retrieve her clothing. "Will this maybe happen again?" he asked failing at nonchalance Lydia smirked "maybe, maybe not" and with the snap of her skirt button and a toss of her wispy red hair she exited the school's storage room and skipped to her next class.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Martin" her English teacher said with a load of sarcasm Lydia only smiled and found her seat she tried to focus on copying down today's notes when two distinct voices reached her ears "dude, she smells like one of them" Scott McCall whispered "what do you mean smells? Like she used some of their shampoo, what?" the curious voice of Stiles Stilinski rambled "she's covered in the scent, almost as if-" Lydia nearly giggled as she imagined the red blush that surely spread across the young wolf's face.

"It's like when Allison and I, you know, she'd smell like me" Scott mumbled now less confident in his assumptions but Stiles urged on "SHE SLEPT WITH ONE?!" He shouted successfully garnering everyone's attention "Mr. Stilinksi, detention right after school" and the rest of the class was otherwise, uneventful.

"Lydia!" Allison Argent called to her, motioning rapidly for the girl to join her at lunch. Lydia walked past the table she used to sit at with _him _and spotted Danny Mahalani sat perched on a bench opposite of the other wolf twin, Ethan, and the two seemed to be holding hands beneath the table. "So what are we going to do this weekend?" Lydia was shocked that used to be her line but ever since _he _had left she didn't leave her house much.

"Please don't say you're going to sit around again" Allison pleaded "Stiles would love to take you out and-" Lydia gave a small smile "Ally, I don't need my dates to be set up just give me a little more time to- to- adjust and you'll have back the old Lydia" Allison seemed content with her answer and didn't breach the subject again.

The school day drug itself at a painfully slow pace, so much so that Lydia had to restrain herself from running to the parking lot when the final bell rang. "Hiya beautiful" Aidan said leaning against her shiny VW bug Lydia rolled her eyes and shooed him away so she could enter the vehicle "maybe I could come over to your place and-" Lydia held up a pretty pink nail "I said maybe, maybe not Aidan" and with that she rolled up her window and sped away.

"Mom are you home?" Lydia called her voice echoing along the long hallways of her mother's Mc mansion there was no reply which was really no surprise, when had Diane Martin ever been home in the last few years following her divorce? She huffed and tossed her heavy book bag to the ground before stomping up the wooden staircase. Once in the comfort of her own bedroom she began to pull out a familiar piece of stationary taking a few minutes to gloss over other slightly older prints.

_Dear Jackson,_

_I miss you so much sometimes it hurts me. I wear your house key around my neck everyday even though I know that it's no use now. A little boy named Christopher lives in your house now, my mother told me after she went to greet the family. Sometimes I can't fathom going to sleep and waking up the next day because I know that you won't be here-_

Lydia scanned over a few more pages of her scrawly writing,

_Baby,come home, you don't need to be scared I still love you, and Derek... he says he can help you! You don't need to hide Jackson you're better than that We're better than that-_

It nearly became too much to bear, just as she was about to pick up another one a knock was heard at her window, she looked out to see Allison Argent mouthing the words "We're going out."


	2. Chapter 2

_Lydia was nervous, she couldn't stop wringing her hands together in agitation. "Baby, stop" Jackson whispered slowly unfurling her hands and taking them into his own. Lydia sighed, "what if we get caught Jackson? What then?" she moaned leaning into his strong chest._

_A deep chuckle erupted from his throat and she could feel the vibrations as she pressed into him "my dad's a lawyer?" he supplied sarcastically running his long fingers through her curly hair._

_Lydia looked up at him with a wry smirk "what's your dad going to do? We're in the wrong here!" Jackson shook his head before lifting up his anxious girlfriend causing her to wrap her legs around his ridiculously masculine form "the fake ID's worked Lyd, we're home free" she wrinkled her cute little nose and jumped from his waist "if I get arrested, then sentenced to life. _

_It's on you" Jackson wrapped himself around her "I hardly think you'd get life for sneaking into a nightclub" and with that he pushed her towards the crowded dance floor. _

"Lyd? Earth to Lydia?" Allison waved her pale hand in front of her friend's hazed over eyes, Lydia shook her head a few times and refocused on her surroundings she really couldn't handle the memories a simple place she'd been with _him _could conjure. "Scott bought us drinks, he added something special to yours to thank you for the Id's where'd you learn that anyway?" Allison asked handing Lydia what looked to be a Cosmopolitan.

Lydia sipped slowly trying to drown out the rapid beating of her heart, "just an old trick I guess" is all she said and watched as Allison smiled, squeezed her hand, then left to gallivant with Scott. "Lydia," a smooth boyish voice called from behind her she swiveled in her barstool to see who had approached "Isaac," she said testily weary of the newest wolf "may I join you?" she tapped her chin "depends, are you planning to kill me again? Put some crystals in my drink?" Isaac Lahey had the decency to blush but nevertheless took the stool next to the redhead. Lydia could feel Isaac staring at her and she pretended not to notice by looking around the familiar joint.

_'We made out over there' _she thought looking at a forlorn corner of the club _'We were grinding all over there' _she reminisced eyes on the dance floor her head was aching and her heart felt heavy so in a whirlwind decision to gain control she grasped Isaac's hand and whispered to him slowly "want to get out of here?"

The boy was only too eager to comply following Lydia out into the parking lot "did you drive here?" She asked wrapping her arms around his small waist he nodded eagerly and clicked the unlock button on the keys a shiny black Camaro beeped in the distance.

Lydia raised an eyebrow as she climbed into the backseat, Isaac resting his form on top of her "this is Derek's car" she accused "shh," Isaac said finding her lips in a feverish kiss "he doesn't need to know" and with that he tore open the little red dress she'd donned for tonight much to her dismay and began to run his hands up and down her body.

"I've had a crush on you since, like 6th grade" he admitted as she undid his belt buckle and ripped off his boxers "that's sweet," she commented paying little attention to his words and focusing on his body. Isaac was an adequate lover in Lydia's opinion she wasn't exactly fond of constant spasmodic hip thrusts or drool (that had been the worst of it) but all in all she'd call him if need be. He drove her to her house in the stolen car before he left offering a timid "thank you".

She trudged to her bedroom eying the tattered red dress in depression _he _never tore her clothing because _he _knew how anal she was about her outfits. Lydia sat on her bedspread and cried, she cried for the flurry of feelings she was having she cried for every ounce of innocent lost whenever she screwed around with someone else but most of all she cried because she was lonely. So very very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Jackson,_

_I can't stop. I really can't I do it because it makes me feel something, not like what I felt whenever I was with you, but it's enough, for now. If you would come back I could tell you how sorry I am in person, if you came back maybe I could convince you that you won't hurt me and if you do who gives a fuck? I love you. You love me. What's missing?_

_Always, Lydia_

The weekend passed and Allison did little to hide her disappointment at Lydia's sudden disappearance from the club. "Talk to her Scott" was the first thing Lydia heard while approaching her two friends at their lockers. "About what?" Scott asked in exasperation Allison rolled her eyes "console her, you know more about this than anyone," "Allison I can't just-" Scott replied nervously eyin the redhead. Lydia fixed a bright smile on her glossy lips.

"Hey guys!" she said happily "um, hey Lyd!" Scott supplied scratching the back of his neck Lydia smiled "what's going on guys?" Allison shoved Scott who gave a small glare "I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" Lydia fought the urge to roll her eyes "sure, is after school okay? My place?" Scott nodded and gave a faint, crooked smile before leaving for class. Lydia walked past the athletic hallway on her way to her seventh period and a memory made her flinch at it's realistic

_"__I hate gym" Lydia whined tugging at the ill fitting physical education shirt she was required to wear Jackson slipped his cool hands up her shirt and rested them on her back "you would've been a cheerleader like I told you" he whispered nipping her ear playfully "but then you would just bitch about how many guys looked up my skirt" she countered leaning into him he groaned "too true, at least in this outfit I don't have to worry about those pervs" he said cheekily tugging the shirt over her head "Jackson!" she said in shock arms covering her now exposed lingerie top "don't hide from me," he ordered pulling her arms to rest around his neck._

_"__I'm not," she defended pecking his lips in a quick kiss "what if somebody walks in, I'm not supposed to be here this is the boy's locker room remember?" "I told Danny to run the team a few times, no one's going to come in anytime soon" he assured suckling on her neck and lifting her so her back pressed against his lacrosse locker "we've never done it in here before" she noted running her hands through his silky hair._

_"__Mhmm" he acknowledged still too busy making a mark on her neck "it's really musty in here" she trailed off her eyes searching the locker room as Jackson raised her higher to press soft kisses on her belly "how do you guys even-" "Lydia!" Jackson breathed pressing his face between her breasts "shut up, please baby?" he begged giving both of her mounds a sloppy kiss. Lydia giggled and muttered "fine, continue" she felt him smile against her lips before moving them to a narrow bench._

_"__How many naked asses have sat on this bench Jackson?!" she squealed wrapping herself tighter around Jackson in order to keep from touching the bench "you're killing me sweetheart," he mumbled walking them over to his locker, swinging it open to grab a plushy black towel and layed it on the bench. _

_"__Better" Lydia said shoving her Nike shorts down her legs before pulling Jackson's jersey over his head. Unexpectedly he shoved two fingers into her awaiting heat in which she moaned in pleasure "sorry baby, I think we should hurry up just a little, making sure you're ready" Lydia arched her back "I'm always ready for you" she moaned and with that statement he pressed his lips to hers and shed his lower clothing and entered her with a deep thrust "Lydia" he groaned "Lydia" he said again "Lydia"-_

"Lydia!" Scott Mcall shouted shaking the dazed girl Lydia rubbed her forehead and fanned herself that was one of the more, passionate memories, she hadn't had one of those in awhile. "You weren't in seventh, Stiles and I were worried" _'I missed seventh period?' _she wondered "sorry, I got caught up" she lied easily before giving him her classic smile "c'mon, let's go have that talk."

"Whoa, forgot how nice your house was" Scott admonished turning around in circles "yeah it's okay" she admitted before motioning for him to follow her upstairs. Lydia plopped onto her bed and patted the spot next to her, Scott sat down seemingly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat "Allison Is really worried about you..." he began pausing as he watched her place a hand on his knee "Allison? Then why wouldn't she come talk to me?" Lydia asked moving to lay her head in his lap.

Scott went stiff and awkwardly moved to pet her hair "tell me Scott, are you and Allison together or what?" She heard the wolf gulp "she ugh, wants to be friends" "with benefits?" Lydia wondered running her hand up and down his chest "n-no, just friends" Lydia frowned "that's no fun, I bet you get frustrated with that right?" Scott took a deep breath "s-s-sometimes but it's what she wants" Lydia puckered her lips "but what do you want?" she asked sexily before capturing his lips in a searing kiss in which he greedily returned.

"God, Lydia" Scott moaned as she released his member with a loud 'pop', moving to lay her naked body across his "want to be on top?" she asked moving his hands so that they rested on her breasts Scott nodded eagerly and she expertly masked her dissapointment _he _let her be on top occassionally she never had to ask. Scott was anything but gentle, he was rough and left bruises and even worse he had taken her brutally from behind something that she never did with _him _because _he'd _never want to hurt her.

"That was amazing" Scott hummed laying against the purple pillows of her bed "yeah" Lydia whispered her eyes teary from the soreness she now felt all over her body "Scott you should leave, my mom will be here soon" it was a lie of course, but he'd never know. "Yeah, okay thanks Lyd," he said before hesitating she rolled her eyes "I won't tell Allison, no worries" he smiled sheepishly "I appreciate it Lydia, really I do, and thanks" he said with a coy smile "don't mention it" she said as he kissed her cheek 'don't ever mention it' she thought gloomily.

_This is going to sound so freaking selfish but I hope to God that you haven't been with other girls, but if you have I understand trust me I completely understand because it probaly makes you stop feeling lonely for a few minutes, maybe more if you get lucky. I just need to be close to someone and you aren't here, I will never look at another guy again if we get back together I'm yours I promise. I love you J._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Lydia I love you," he said trying to keep the angry quake out of his voice (it was harder to control his emotions since the transformation) "and I love you Jackson, but what was her name?" _

_His heart nearly stopped how could she have known? "It doesn't matter Lyd, I was alone, I was scared, I was angry, I missed you-" "you missed me... but you screwed another girl? Jackson logic" she tried to make her voice steely, and void of any emotions but he could literally her heartbeat escalating and spot the tiny tremor in her voice. _

_"Lyd, come on," Jackson begged knowing that sooner or later she would drop the call "every time I call you I figure out something that I never wanted to know" her voice was weak now, and shaky "this isn't going to work out..." she said with a sloppy sob Jackson's heart nearly burst out of his chest "Lydia, no, baby come on, I love you, those other girls they were replacements because I missed you!" "fucking other girls that look like me isn't love Jackson it's sick. I want nothing do with you."_

"Shit" Jackson Whittemore said as he woke up in a cold sweat, heart beating erratically and body quivering, "Jackson?" a small, accented voice called from the other side of his king sized bed. Jackson took a deep shuddering breath and pinched the bridge of his nose "Jackson?" the voice asked again this time a lithe hand rested on his bulging bicep, Jackson turned to look at the girl who'd been his 'flavor of the night.'

The moon gave enough light so he could tell her hair was some sorts of a red color and her eyes were a light green 'typical' he thought to himself unashamedly running his eyes down her body '_her's_ is so much better' he thought before shaking the thought away from him "listen you should leave Lexy" the girl pouted "it's Jennifer" he gritted his teeth in frustration "whatever, just, you should go, now" "it's the middle of the night!" she whined Jackson controlled his temper "I'm serious go" "fuck you, Jackson" she said moving about his flat collecting her strewn articles of clothing.

Jackson only sat and watched her pity party breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the door slam. He pulled out his phone in the dark of night and gazed at his screen saver Lydia Martin's eyes were focused on the camera and a large smile was painted across her face, a bright blue ocean served as her background and Jackson's heart clenched. He hadn't heard from his redhead in nearly six months and as much as he despised weakness, he couldn't help but admit his own. He punched the pillow that lay next to him causing it to fly off of the bed 'good' he thought with a sneer as some of his lover's scent dissappeared along with the cushion. He lay back down and began to dream of his girl once more.

_"__I love you, I love you, I love you, oh god, Jackson I love you" Lydia Martin whimpered in short gasping breaths as Jackson moved within her. His face contorted into a mask of pleasure as he thrusts slowly and deeply fulfilling both of their needs with passionate determination. Lydia in an attempt to allow more space moved her arms from his waist to above her head "No!" Jackson growled and Lydia flinched as his eyes became that mystic cobalt blue he placed apologetic kisses on her chest and neck before whispering in a strangled voice "just- don't let me go, okay?" Lydia kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist_

Lydia woke up that morning with a heavy heart and a nauseous air of guilt. That guilt hit her tenfold as she saw the missed texts from Allison asking her to go to Macy's. Allison the girl who had done nothing but worry and fret over Lydia since _he _had left. "And how do you repay her Lydia?" Lydia asked to her reflection in the mirror "by screwing her ex, or whatever he is" she answered glumly carefully applying a bright shade of red to her lips.

Lydia arrived at the store and spotted Allison hurriedly going through the racks "where's the fire?" Lydia asked a small quirk of a smile on her lips "I'm going to ask Scott to get back with me" Allison said in excitement "we've been through a lot and I think I'm ready to be with him again, I just need the perfect outfit" Lydia wanted to throw up. But for her friend's sake she faked a big grin and started rummaging through dresses. After Allison purchased a little black dress the girls decided to grab lunch at the food court passing a few men's stores that Lydia was all too familiar with.

"_This is so ugly," Lydia said with a scrunched up nose Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes and grabbed the yellow tie from his girlfriend's hands "what the hell do you suggest I wear then Lydia?" he asked his voice bubbling with annoyance. "Well my dress is pink, match me" she cooed throwing the yellow tie into a pile of previously discarded ties "I'm not wearing pink to my lacrosse banquet" she pecked his cheek before retrieving a salmon colored tie "you're cute when you think you have a choice" she said with a smile tying it around his neck "there you look sexy" he smirked "I always look sexy" he concluded "only when I dress you" she whispered pulling him by the tie and in for a kiss._

As if her day couldn't get any worse Isaac, Stiles, and Scott were at the food court, quick to hail the girls over Allison beamed and Lydia trudged along 'kill me' she thought 'strike me now'.


End file.
